Gone
by Ziggy7332
Summary: Sonic didn't mean to hurt her, it was an accident. But,does she know? Till one day Amy disappeared leaving everyone in concern. Now, it's up to Sonic to find her. Has she meet someone new? Where is she? Contains some Knuxrouge, mainly Sonamy!
1. Tails' New Year party

_**~Gone~**_

_**Another Sonamy story from yours truly. **_

_Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters, including the places are © to SEGA. _

_Also the songs are not mine. _

"_My Sweet Passion" is © to Nikki Gregoroff_

"_Hikaru Michi" is © to Aya Hiroshige _

_**Except Nick the porcupine, old orange armadillo, rebellious black lizard, the two painters and Lisa the tiger. Those characters **_**are © to me. **

**Let's begin the story!**

* * *

"_I believe everything happens for a reason, people change so you can learn how to let go; things so wrong so you can appreciate them when they go right, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together" ~Anonymous _

_**Tails' New year party**_

"**5,4,3,2.….. 1! Happy New Year!" There was a party going on at Tails' place. Everyone was there which was of course Sonic and his friends along with some people from around Central City. Sonic was drinking Coke Cola and talking to Knuckles and Tails. Amy was talking to Rouge, her and Rouge were now close friends. During the party, she would looked over her shoulder every once and then to look at Sonic. She saw him laughing along with Tails as an infuriated Knuckles told them to shut up. '**_Ha! Knuckles must of said something stupid' _**thought Amy as she smiled. **

**Sonic kept on laughing at what Knuckles said about his New Year's resolution**_**.**__ 'Come on. Knuckles' New Year resolution: Not to get easily angry. HA! Please' _**Sonic thought. He continued to laugh with Tails. Suddenly, he felt like someone was staring at him. Slowly he turn his head and made eye contact across the room with a pair of Jade green eyes. '**_Oh no, it's her! '_**Yes, It was just what Sonic feared, it was Amy. Amy waved at him and gave him a warm smile. Sonic just waved and grinned back. Amy felt all bouncy when she saw Sonic greeting her back, she turned back to Rouge to stop the uprising emotions going through her. **

"**Let me guess, Sonic just smiled and waved at you" Rouge said rolling her eyes at a flustering Amy who started to hyperventilate. Unable to speak because she couldn't get enough air through her lungs caused by the excitement, she just nodded. **

"**I think you shouldn't take this idea too serious, I mean has he told you that he really likes you. You might be taking this the wrong way, Amy. I just don't want you getting yourself hurt" Rouge told her not wanting to get her depress because of Sonic's fault. What happen if Sonic didn't felt the same way as Amy did for him. Rouge just couldn't imagine Amy crying at night all because of Sonic. It made Rouge gloomy as she thought more about this. **

"**Rouge are you okay? Amy asked, she had notice Rouge face turn all poignant. **

"**What? Oh yeah, I'm well. So uhhhh….. What's your New Year's resolution?" Rouge snapped out her thoughts and decided to change the topic before it went any further. '**_Great! I should of chose another topic. I know she is going to say "to try to get Sonic to finally be mine." Happens every year__**.' **_**Rouge realized, but it was too late to change the conversation into a new direction. **

"**I am going to learn how to be a little bit more independent, maybe even get a job" Amy said proudly**

'_Ahhh! This is something new' _**Thought Rouge.**

"**That sounds really good. Hey! Where Cream?" Rouge asked.**

"**She left with her mother like ten minutes ago, you were in the bathroom. They told me to tell you happy New year's and to give you their goodbyes."**

"**Oh, in that case let's go with the guys and see what their up to"**

"**That sounds fine with me" Amy said all cheerfully. She knew this was her chance to be near Sonic. The girls started to walk towards the guys. **

"**Look who's coming this way." Knuckles grinned mischievous as he looked at Sonic. **

"**Who is it?" Sonic asked curiosity evident in his tone of voice. Tails peaked over Sonic's shoulder and saw Rouge and Amy heading their way. Tails didn't say anything. Once they got near, Knuckles opened his mouth again.**

"**Well, if it isn't Sonic's girlfriend, Amy the Hedgehog," Knuckles smirked. Sonic felt funny inside when he heard Amy's name and her presence near him. '**_Is it me or is the room is really hot in here?'_ **Sonic pondered to himself. But, he knew that he was getting anxious now that Amy was nearby. He touched his forehead and wiped away a bead of sweat. '**_Am I sweating?' _**Sonic didn't know what to do. All he could do was look at Tails and Rouge, they were both looking at him all funny. He turned towards Knuckles and saw him still grinning mischievously. When he turned to Amy, his heart began to beat at a faster rhythm and the room's air became all tense. Her face was all worried. **

"**Sonic are you all right?" She asked.**

"**Yeah, you don't look so well," Tails added as he inspected Sonic's face. **

**Sonic knew that if he stood there, he was going to faint so he excused himself and went to the balcony. He got to the balcony and closed the door making sure that no one would know that he was there. The fresh cool air felt nice as it blew on Sonic's warm face. He put a hand to his face. **

"**What happen to me back there?" Sonic softly asked himself. This was unusual, he would just feel all hyper or warm inside when Amy was near, but what just happen to him was like a whole new level. Sonic climbed and sat on the balcony's rail. He looked out through Central City and gaze at how the people were enjoying New Year's with having loud parties and lights everywhere. Unexpectedly, the balcony door open and someone stepped out and closed the door behind them. Sonic sighed, he knew who it could be. **

"**Hey Sonic! Are you okay?" It was Amy, he could recognize that voice from miles away. **

"**Yeah I'm fine. Just needed fresh air that's all," Sonic responded still looking at the city. Amy came closer and lean against the rail also looking out at the city. **

"**Isn't it pretty?" Amy asked, she seemed to be relaxed and content.**

"**Yeah," Sonic replied, he didn't felt anxious anymore, but he just felt kind of bubbly and comfortable. Colorful fireworks launch out in the dark night. As the fireworks continue to burst out in the black sky there was still silence between the two hedgehogs as they stared at the whole performance. At last , a green firework declared the ending of the show. Sonic could feel the tension of reaching over and to kiss Amy straight on the lips. '**_Should I do it and tell her how I really feel about her?…. You know what this is it, I am going to do it. There's no holding back.' _**Sonic turned to look at Amy, but it was too late she was opening the sliding door going back into the party. He was alone once again. '**_Shoot! There goes my opportunity' _**Sonic slapped his hand against his forehead in frustration of not taking the chance to tell Amy how he felt about her. He then sighed and thought. '**_Oh well, there might be another time to do it'_

**The city's clock tower chimed publicizing that it was five o'clock in the morning. Everyone in the party was heading back to their houses.** **Sonic and the crew had a great time. **

**There was this part in the party where Knuckles, Vector and Shadow made Sonic dance with Amy. Sonic kept on refusing their dare, but he decided to do it just to shut them up. The DJ put on a slow song, probably Shadow told the DJ to put that song. Sonic could feel the hot sentiment that he experienced before returning. This time he didn't let it try to overcome him. Thought out the dance they both swing slowly one side to another. Amy rested her head on his chest with such obvious joy. Sonic composed a steady face making sure that no one could read it or get an idea of what he was his emotions. Deep inside he was enjoying the whole dance. After the song ended, Sonic then dared Shadow to dance with Rouge. Shadow grinned smugly and asked Rouge with ease. Rouge said yes and went to the dance floor with Shadow. Meanwhile Shadow and Rouge danced, Sonic looked at Knuckles and grinned haughty as he saw Knuckles was fuming. Sonic stood next to Knuckles and said with a roguish grin.**

"**Seems like Shadow stole Rouge from you." Sonic was enjoying himself as he watched Knuckles get angrier and angrier. **

**The time came when everyone was tired and left home. Tails got help from Rouge, Amy, Sonic and Espio to clean up from after the party. When it was all done, they all went home. Amy convinced Sonic to walked her home. Along the way Amy tried to make a comfy conversation with Sonic that way he wouldn't get bored or regretted the fact that he agreed to walk her home. The plan worked out perfectly. After the long walk that they went through for ten minutes, they got to Amy's house. Laughing and enjoying themselves from the hilarious topics that they discussed along the way. They said their goodbyes to one another. Amy went inside of her pink house. Sonic stood there watching her safely go in and close the door after he told her to have sweet dreams. There was a immense curve going upward on one side of his mouth while thinking of other thoughts of how Amy and him could of ended the departure. '**_Fantastic! Another way to miss the chance to tell her how I feel' _**Sonic thought sarcastically at the same time sighing roughly in annoyance to himself. **


	2. Amy is blue?

_Amy is Blue?_

_January 2_

**Subsequently, spending the day resting from the parties that went on. Everyone in town seemed to move on in their life doing whatever they wish to do. Amy cleaned the inside of her house and was going to have two painters in her house to paint the living room blue. In the meantime the painters were painting, she was going to bake them her famous chocolate chip cookies that no one in town couldn't resist. While she baked them, she had her pink iPod playing her favorite song " My Sweet Passion" on her iPod charger/ stereo. Little did she know that her blue hero was coming over to see what she was up to and see if she wanted to hang out with him all day. **

I got out my map and chose a place I wanted to go to packed up my stuff, set out for adventure…. 

**DING DONG!**

"**I'm coming!" Amy shouted as she put down her mitts and crossed the room where the painters were painting. **

**Splat!**

**Amy felt something wet covering her, but her first priority was to answer the door. **

"**Hey Ames watcha do….?**

**Sonic didn't finish his sentence. In front of him was a girl painted all blue from her head down to her waist. **

I know that your lucky color is that cool shade of blue. Won't mind painting myself blue for you...….

**The song kept on going in the background. Amy got all embarrass as she became aware that she had blue paint all over her. **

"**Uhh… Maybe I should come over some other time" Sonic said unsure of what was going on. He turned around and was going to walk away when a hand was holding him on his shoulder. **

"**WAIT!" Amy said "Please come in, I was just making cookies"**

**Sonic accepted Amy invitation to enter her house. The painters started to apologize to Amy like madmen. Amy told them to relax that no harm was done it was just an accident. The painters saw this as a sign that they should continue on with their work. Sonic passed by and greeted them as he followed a blue Amy Rose into the kitchen. Amy offered the three men to her wonderful cookies. The painters took their share. Amy decided to make a few more. Sonic got two for the meantime while more was being done. After Amy finished making a bunch. She told Sonic that she would be back she was just going to take a quick shower. Sonic sat in the kitchen table eating cookies and milk when all of a sudden he wanted to go to the bathroom. He went to the hallway to look for it. There was two bathrooms, thinking that Amy was in the first one. He went to the one at the far end to the hall. **

"**EEEEEKKKK!" Amy said as she quickly covered herself with the towel near her. **

"**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Sonic replied hastily when he noticed that Amy was occupying that bathroom. He promptly closed the door and took a deep breath smiling with a huge triumphant smile. He had just witness Amy naked from head to toe, she was stunning. After the incident and going to the bathroom, Sonic returned to the kitchen and waited for Amy to come. The painters stopped painting and looked at the pleased hedgehog. One of them with the green hat asked Sonic. **

"**You like her don't you?"**

"**Huh? Who me?" Sonic questioned taken aback that someone had observe his and Amy's relationship between them. The other painter with the yellow hat then said**

"**You should take her out in a special romantic date"**

"**Hmmm… You're right, I guess that I should finally tell her how I feel. Thanks" Sonic went to the kitchen table and thought of how to make the ideal date with Amy that she will remember forever in her life. Amy entered the kitchen. Sonic smiled sheepish at her as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. **

"**What did you see" Amy asked fretfully hoping that he didn't manage to see her completely naked. Sonic got all rouge and put on an impish grin. His head was bowed down and leisurely moved up his head up halfway. He looked at Amy through his non- existing eyelashes with that charming grin. To Amy he looked like the sexiest thing ever. Her heart softly melted with glee as he innocently looked at her. **

"**I saw everything" Sonic honestly told her meekly holding the same expression. Amy changed the topic and continue on talking to Sonic of other things. The atmosphere in the kitchen got restful again. The painters finished their work and headed out of house. Doing so, the painter with the green hat winked at Sonic letting him know that he should do his move soon. **

"**Well, I gotta go" Sonic stated an hour after the painters left. He had a whole hour to somehow interject what he always wanted to say to Amy, but he left it out. '**_Another time…' _**He thought '**_What is wrong with you?'_

_January 4_

**A blue blur passed by the streets of Central City. The blur happen to be a hedgehog that seems to be in a hurry by the way his serious expression shown on his face. He passed through the city limits and was on the road to Green Hill Zone. Apparently, there has been news that one of the chaos emeralds was found there. Sonic already had three of them and needed the other four. Tails had previously called Sonic and promised to meet him over there. The weather was cloudy appearing as if was going to rain real soon. Ultimately, Sonic got there before Tails did and started to search for the Chaos emerald. Out of the blue, Sonic heard something behind him and tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. Whatever made the sound knocked Sonic out. Tails was flying over head in the X Tornado and saw some metal machine holding something glossy in his claw flying away in the far distance. **_It can't be. _**Amy was with Tails. She spotted a figure laying near a tree. **

"**Tails! Is that Sonic!? Amy cried frightfully**

"**Oh my gosh! It is!**

**Tails landed the X Tornado and with Amy far ahead rushed off to Sonic. Sonic was trying to stand up, but he got hit on the head pretty hard. He just couldn't believe that he just wasn't fast enough to dodge the machine, which made him anger as he though about it. For some strange reason he couldn't control the unexplainable outrage that was flowing through him. Amy got closer to Sonic and was going to check if he was terribly injured when Sonic could no longer contain his rage.**

"**No! Don't get near me! Why can't you just leave me alone! Don't you understand I don't want see you! You are such an freaking annoying little brat!"**

'_Ouch! '_**Amy felt her eyes sting by the tears swelling up in them, she blinked a few times trying to hold them back. She felt hurt and at the same time enraged. She knew that it did no good to talk back at Sonic, he could be stubborn at times especially when he has gone over his temper. **

"**I just want to be alone!" Sonic yelled at Tails and Amy and became a blur once again running off in the opposite direction**_**. **_**Tails had an mystified expression and just shrugged to Amy about Sonic's action. Tails escorted Amy back to the X Tornado and took her home. On the way back home, Amy was deeply hurt by Sonic's actions and what he said to her. Then she remembered what Rouge said at the New Year's party.**

'_I think you shouldn't take the idea too serious….you might be taking this the wrong way, Amy. I just don't want you getting yourself hurt. might be taking this the wrong way. might be taking this the wrong way. might be taking this the wrong way' _**The phrase kept on playing back and fore through Amy mind as she doubted herself even more with questions. '**_What happen if Rouge is right, what is he doesn't like me? I am so stupid, why do I kept on fantasying that he would one day tell me that he loves me? He just told me what I mostly am to him an annoying little brat'_

**Amy couldn't hold back the tears any longer and gave up letting them spill over. She wasn't aware that they were close to her house.**

"**We're here" Tails said with a subdued voice. It was obvious that Tails was put down with what happen with Sonic back there. **

"**Thank you Tails" Said Amy hurriedly she got off and went into her house. Locked everything else and went into her room to cry. She was on top of her bed hugging her knees resting her head on her arms sobbing bewildered about everything. There was a picture of her and Sonic together on her side table. Amy was hugging him tightly while Sonic had on a expression that read like he was saying "not again". Amy stared at the picture for what it seemed like eternity until she picked it up and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and landed on the ground. The picture frame's glass broke making the glass to spread all over the wooden floor. Amy buried her head back into her arms and continued on with her weeping. **

**  
On top of the mountain was a fairly perturbed hedgehog trying to calm down his anger. He knew that it was irrational to act like he did back there with Amy. He didn't meant those things is just that he was just cross for losing the chaos emerald. Now, the only problem he had to solve was to get Amy to accept his apology. **

"**Stupid! You just screwed your chance with Amy. Now she will probably never forgive you" Sonic sat down and bowed his head in shame. **

"**I know! I'm not going to give up until she has forgotten me and to do so I am going to spent the whole time with her. Afterwards, I'll ask her to be my girlfriend" Sonic said to himself. There was a little spark shimmering in Sonic's eyes as a smile creep up on his lips putting himself in high spirits. Sonic didn't waste any time, he dashed off down the mountain heading towards Amy's house. **

_**Knock Knock Knock **_

"**Amy! Are you in there?!" Sonic asked cupping his hands around his mouth to make himself heard. Amy's house was all dark. There was no movement seen or heard inside. It was almost dusk when Sonic was in front of her house. Sonic knocked again and waited for fifteen minutes. Impatient that he is, Sonic left thinking that Amy must have been somewhere else where he couldn't find her. He decided to come first thing in the morning. **

**Amy carefully looked out at the window, she saw Sonic turn around and getting prepared to run off when he unexpectedly looked back. Amy got off by the window at that second hoping that Sonic didn't see her. She stayed pressed against the wall until she reassured herself that he was gone. She looked out and saw that he wasn't there anymore. Amy went down to the kitchen and continue to pack the rest of her dishes, pots, pans and other utensils. **

**Ten minutes later, she called the airport to check the times flights of the planes, then a taxi. Amy left everything packed up, with the knowledge that Sonic and the rest of her friends knew that there was another key hidden under the welcome mat to enter her house. She was only taking the things that were important to her or that she could take. Before getting in the taxi, she took a last glance at her house. Twilight had already settled down and the night air felt cold as if it was sad that Amy was leaving Central City. **

"**Goodbye**_" _**Said Amy, her eyes all shiny as tears dripped down her cheeks. A raindrop fell on her forehead. Amy looked up at the night sky, getting her face wet as it started to rain. She turned around and got into the taxi cab. The cab drove down through the raining streets of Central city heading towards the airport. **


	3. Too late

_Too late_

**His heart throb with each step he took as he ran through the damp dawn air. He knew that he would be soon in front of Amy's house. But, what had him all edgy was how Amy was going to react when she sees him. He slowed down his pace and walked down the little path that led to the front of her house. He knocked a few times and waited for six minutes. **

"**Something is wrong here" Sonic said to himself. He went to the window and looked inside. There was boxes everywhere and the furniture wasn't the way how it was usually set up. Sonic quickly looked under the welcome mat and found the key. He open the house and entered. Nobody was inside and all the furniture was packed as if someone was moving away. '**_What is going on? Where's Amy?'_

"**Amy!?" Sonic yelled inside the house. After checking everywhere in the house for Amy. Sonic felt apprehensive that he hadn't been able to find a note or anything that could explain Amy's sudden disappearance. Locking the house and taking the key with him. Sonic rushed off to Tails house to tell him about Amy's strange absence. **

"**Hello, I'm calling in to let you know that we are going to arrive to Blue Hill Ridge in approximately eight minutes. If you can please buckle in your seatbelts, we are preparing to land. Thank you for flying with Great Adventures airlines". ****The intercom finished giving the news to the passengers. Obediently, everyone started to put their seatbelts on. Amy was putting on her seat belt ,she sighed after she put it on. She peeked out at the window, it was snowing in Blue Hill Ridge. It was a breathtaking view to see Blue Hill Ridge from the sky being all cover with snow. Amy was well-rested, she fell asleep on the beginning of the flight. She continue to look at the winter wonderland below as the plane began to descend. It was already eleven o' clock in the morning, January 5. **

**A yellow fox searched through the streets of Central city aboard his X Tornado searching around. While, Sonic swept the streets asking anyone in sight for a pink hedgehog girl. Rouge the bat was flying low among the streets calling out Amy's name. Nothing, no one had seen or heard her around. The trio checked everywhere else and got the same results. Sonic was getting very uneasy, Rouge and Tails could see it on his face. **

"**She got to be somewhere, it's not possible that she all of a sudden disappear into thin air" Sonic was now frowning his voice kind of cracked as he said this. A thought came to his head, his face got all alarm. Rouge and Tails looked at him with bemused faces. **

"**What is it, Sonic?" Tails asked eagerly **

**Sonic face got all pale. "What if Eggman took her?" The three of them stared at one another with ashen faces. Sonic frowned once again, he seemed pissed off now. **

"**Eggbutt, is going to pay! I'm off to Eggman's H.Q." with that Sonic sprinted off. Tails and Rouge went to call Knuckles in case that they needed help. Knuckles didn't want to go, but Rouge forced him. **

_**Welcome to Blue Hill Ridge **_

**Amy walked up to an apartment building to check the address if it was like the one that she had noted down on the piece of paper. The addresses were a match. **

"**I guess this is it" Amy said looking at the red brick building covered with snow. She took the elevator to the right floor and found the number of the person who was renting the room. She found the renting person's number on a supermarket and decide to stay there. Amy knocked on the door. It opened revealing a purple tiger. The purple tiger was wearing dark blue jeans with a white tank top along with white Vans. She had hazel eyes and dark brown short hair that reached to her shoulders. She was tall, just a few inches of height and was a little bit chubby than Amy. **

"**Hello" She warmly said giving her a friendly smile. **

"**Hi, ummm… are you Lisa?" Amy asked timidly.**

"**Yes, I am. You must be the girl that called me earlier before, was it Amy?" **

"**Yes, I'm Amy Rose. It is a pleasure to meet you" Amy gladly shook hands with her new friend.**

"**Let me show you your room and the house. Please do come in" Lisa mentioned to Amy with her hand to follow her. Amy grabbed her suitcases and walked in. **

"**This is the room" Lisa showed Amy. It was huge, clean and painted with a rosy color. The window outlook over the town of Blue Hill Ridge. **

"**I love it!" Amy exclaimed, she was very cheerful now. Lisa explained all the privileges to Amy about the house. **

"**Okay these are the rules of the house. No one steals from one another, ask permission first if you want to borrow it. Clean up after yourself and whatever you use. I think that's all. Oh yeah, you can treat this house as your very own because now you can live in it" Lisa said with grace in her voice. Amy hugged her in joy thanking her and then ran off to her new room to unpack her things. **

"**Amy, I'm calling for pizza. What topping do you want?" Lisa asked holding the house phone. **

"**MMMMM…… This sub sandwich is exquisite" Eggman exclaimed taking a huge bite out of his long sub. **

***CRASH!* Eggman's skylight was broken, glass falling to the ground as a blue spiky hedgehog came through. Trailing behind him were his other three companions. **

"**Where is she Eggman!" Sonic hollered at Eggman with fury discernible in his eyes. A flabbergasted Eggman turned around to face them. He had mustard smeared all over his mouth and mustache. **

"**Huh?"**

**Tails tried to cover his giggles, but couldn't causing him to laugh uncontrollable. Knuckles just snickered while Rouge rolled her eyes and shook her head. They were making fun of Eggman's face smeared with mustard combined with the baffled look. Sonic didn't even chuckle, he was really serious. **

"**I said where is she!?"**

"**What are you babbling about hedgehog?" Eggman asked trying to sort out the confusion going on. **

"**You heard me! Where is she!? Where's Amy!? We know that you have her!" Sonic yelled. He was becoming irritated. **

"**Sorry my little fuming friend, but she is not here nor have I seen or heard about her. Isn't she usually with you, I mean you guys are always together" Eggman pointed out trying to play with Sonic's temper. Sonic wasn't going to let Eggman fire him up. He comprehend that no one had heard from or seen Amy it was, this was becoming more of a mystery. **

"**You better watch your back, Eggman. We're going to be watching you" Sonic menaced him**

"**That's fine with me, till next time you pesky rodent. Now let me enjoy my lunch if you please" Eggman gesture them to leave. **

**Sonic and the rest of the crew left Eggman' Headquarters. They all headed to Tails' house to confer about Amy's whereabouts. **

"**Where could she be?"**

"**Last time I saw her was when I left her at her house yesterday"**

"**She hadn't told me what was up with her lately"**

**Sonic stepped in after hearing the things that Rouge, Knuckles and Tails were discussing on.**

"**It appears that Amy could be anywhere, but here in Central City. I am going to look for Amy and try to solve out this mystery. I'm going to search for her all over the world" Sonic said with determination. Knuckles, Tails and Rouge all look at him disbelieved by his words. Sonic told them that he would come back as soon as he had found Amy. It didn't matter how long it would take as long that he had found her. They all wished him luck. Sonic set out on his quest to look for Amy. **

**Amy took a bite onto her slice of pepperoni pizza. The girls had a long talk trying to get to know one another. They both turned out to like the same things like shopping and cooking. Amy stopped talking and looked at her pizza, she looked troubled.**

"**What's wrong?" Lisa questioned**

"**Oh, it's just that it is great that I somehow settled in this town. Except that I need to find a job soon to help you pay the rent. Lisa put her hand on Amy shoulder, Amy looked at her. Lisa had a amiable smile and comfort her that everything was going to be all right. **

"**Hey! I know a place where their looking for someone" Lisa told Amy**

"**Really! Where?" Amy asked she was getting content now. **

"**Yeah! Let's go now!" Lisa got off the couch and ran into her room to get a coat and her shoes on. Amy was all ready, she just got a coat. Together they left going out into the snowing streets of Blue Hill Ridge. **

**Lisa and Amy were in front of a tall building that looked elegant and very important. **

"**Here we are" **

"**What exactly is this building?" Amy asked gazing up at the building, it seems to hold eighteen floors. **

"**It is the bank of the town. I just know that you are perfect for this job. They had been looking for the right kind of person for a long time and you seem to be great for it".**

"**What is the job, specifically?" Amy asked**

"**The job that they are trying to hire the person is to be an accountant" Lisa said. Amy looked up at the tall building.**

"**Okay, I'll give it a shot. Anyways, I need a job sooner or later". The two girls entered the building. Forty minutes later, the two girls came out of the building with huge smiles fixed on their faces. They grabbed each others hands and started to twirl or jump up and down together.**

"**This is awesome, you got the job!" Lisa cried happily**

"**I know and they are going to start my salary at a good level. Wow, fifty dollars an hour" Amy added surprised at the job that she got.**

"**Well, this calls in for a celebration. Let's go to the diner over there and drink some milkshakes. It's on me"**

"**No Lisa, please I don't want you to spent more money on me"**

"**It's okay Amy. Don't you forget I work too, besides we're best friends now right?"**

"**Right" Amy replied, she knew Lisa now a little bit more. She seemed like a honest person who wanted to help her. Together, they went to the diner having a friendly conservation as they walked two blocks to reach their destination. After the girls finished their milkshakes, they headed home. **

**It was already six in the afternoon and shortly the sun will start to set in the west, letting everyone know that the day is coming to an end. The girls got into their pajamas and were getting ready to go into their beds to sleep. Lisa was in her room probably sleeping, but Amy just sat on the window side's bench of her room. **


	4. The Shining Road

_The Shining Road_

**She gazed out of the window, the snowflakes were falling quietly from the darkness. Everything seemed precious under the moon's illumination. The moonlight touched the top of the buildings of Blue Hill Ridge making everything glow. Amy felt something warm and wet in her eyes. A tear escaped from one of the end of Amy's eyes and fell down until it hit the edge of the windowsill. Amy closed her eyes making the salty tears stream down her face. She opened her mouth, out came her voice like a soft melody:**

Watashitachi no sekai wa - mahou wo kakerarete

Ai suru to kime kisae - namida ni ujirareteru

**(**_Our world is under a spell_

_Even the excitement of our love is sealed in our tears_**)**

**As she sang, miles away from Blue Hill Ridge. There was another person also grieving. He was on another country far away. The setting that he was on was on a spectacular beach, it was night over there too. Sonic looked at the moon as it reflected itself from the ocean's calm waves. Everything on the beach was illuminated and silent. The moon was a full moon. A gust of wind passed by and brushed Sonic on the face. Sonic closed his eyes and imaged Amy's divine face. Tears fell down his cheeks, he didn't care about them. He just kept thinking of Amy. **

Boy futari de jumon wo sagashi ni ikou

Kinjirare ta yume wo - kanaerareru kuni he

**(**_Boy, let's go together to find that charm_

_To the land of where forbidden dreams may come true_**)**

Dare ni mo naisho de - ashita na tchi awaseshiyou

Itsuka kotori wo ume ta - yowake no mieru oka de

Tsumetai asamoya - kimi to te wo tsunaidara

Hikaru michi no fuuin ga tokeru yo

Hateshinaku

**(**_Alone, tomorrow, let's secretly meet_

_Up on the hill where small birds are buried_

_Some day, when I hold your hand in the cold morning mist_

_And the seal of the shining road will be broken _

_Forever_**)**

**Amy was still singing, her eyes were closed. Her window was open and a sudden breeze found its way in. Amy felt the flow of wind touching her lightly as if hands were caressing her face. For some weird reason the wind felt warm and had a familiar scent. Amy had a strange feeling that someone was holding her , but she felt secure as if nothing is ever going to harm her. It brought her good memories of when her and Sonic were together. **

Kirawa retakunaikara - kokoro wokakushiteta

Warai kaketekuretane - hontoni ureshikatta

Boy watashi ni yuuki woataetehoshii

Kinoumadeno subete - zero nidekiru chikara

Dare nimo naishode - sotto kuchiduke shiyou

Itsuka yoma nakunatta - furui ehon no youni

Asatsuyu ichimen - kazeg akira mekasetara

Hikaru michi hamassuguni tsuduke ruyo

Dokomademo

**(**_I didn't wish to get heartbroken so I hid my feelings_

_I was happy, for you gave me that smile_

_Boy, give me courage_

_To make everything that happened zero_

_Let's kiss quietly in secret_

_Like an old picture book we're unable to read_

_When the wind blows in the morning dew_

_The shining road will stretch on forever_

_Always_**)**

**Even though, they were miles far away from one another. Amy and Sonic still felt each other's presence. Simultaneously, Amy and Sonic both opened their eyes. Their eyes were all glossy from the tears. Amy's eyes shined like a gem while Sonic's eyes seemed to glow in a neon green. **

"**Amy" Sonic sighed. '**_How did all of this happen?'_

Callin'you

Kanashi i yoru ha kun no namae wo tonae runo

Callin' you

Soreha sekai no kusari wohodoku jumon nano

Dare nimonaishode- ashita machiawase shiyou

Itsukaminnade mitatsu mirai no mie ru oka de

Tsumetai asamoya kimi toraru kidashitara

Hikaru michi hamassuguni tsuduke ruyo

Dokomademo

**(**_Callin' you_

_Calling out your name in a sad night_

_Callin' you_

_That will be the key to break the enchantment of the world_

_Alone, tomorrow, let's secretly meet_

_On the hill where we can see the future of everyone's journeys_

_Some day, when I walk with you in the cold morning mist_

_The shining road will stretch on forever_

_Always_**)**

**Amy ended the song with a long note. Incentive, Amy felt all better. She had the feeling that Sonic was there with her as she sang. Her tears had already dried up and there was a small smile on her lips. *Sigh* Amy heard a small noise behind her in the blink of an eye she turned around to see what it was. Lisa's body was half way through the door. Lisa saw that Amy had caught her. **

"**Shoot! Okay you caught me" Lisa said confound**

"**What are you doing here?" Amy questioned **

"**Well, I was about to fall asleep. When I heard someone singing. I though that it was the stereo in the living room. But, when I figured out that it wasn't on. I decided to follow the sound. It led me to your room. I open the door and saw you facing out at the window. Amy, your voice is incredible!" Lisa finished off after explaining. **

"**Why thank you" **

"**I don't mean to butt in your life, you can choose not to answer my question. But when you were singing that song, I notice that your kinda upset. Is there something wrong?" Lisa wondered. **

"**You see there is this guy that I love with all my heart. He is a wonderful person and treats me the same like his friends. Only that he doesn't really shows that he wants me more than a friend. Every time I hug him, he kind of gets irate. So this is why I ran away from him. I think that I am doing a favor for him. Who knows he probably is having a party by now because of my disappearance. **

"**Don't say that. Just to let you know running away from your problems is not the right way to deal with them" **

"**Well, he does and look at him. I don't see him struggling with them." Amy pointed out. In the back of her mind something contrasted the statement she had just made. It might have been her conscience who knows? '**_But, he does come back and takes care of it for once and for all. He never gives up no matter how tough the situation is'_

"**I may not know this gentleman, but I think you should at least talk to him alone to sort this problem out"**

"**As a matter of fact, you do know the "gentleman". Actually everyone knows him"**

"**Tell me his name so I can figure out if I heard about him or at least know him"**

"**I won't tell you besides I need to forget about him. Therefore, I will never mention his name ever again"**

**While this was going on Sonic was on the beach when a breeze passed by him. It smelled like roses, a recognizable scent. Sonic felt like there was a heavy weight on his chest and he needed to let it out for it grew unbearable. Sonic hugged his knees sobbing uncontrollably. He glance at the moon with watery eyes. Suddenly, he screamed at the top of his lungs. "AMY!"**

**Amy look as if she had won the conversation between her and Lisa. All of a sudden an emotional wave of sorrow overwhelm her. Briefly, she told Lisa an excuse.**

"**I'm sorry, Lisa, but I am very tired. I guess we can talk tomorrow"**

**Lisa agreed and headed back to her room. Lisa was getting into her bed when she heard muffled sobs on the other side of the wall. **_Amy. What is wrong with her? Who is she running away from?_** These were Lisa's burning questions about Amy, but she knew that there was no way that she would get them answered now or by Amy. She will just have to wait until the time comes when Amy reveals at least something about her secret. The impediment was how long it was going to take?**


	5. Her new life

_Her new life_

**ONE YEAR LATER….**

**All her troubles seemed to seep away. Amy Rose mostly focused on her job, shopping and cooking. Apart from that, she tried to be busy all the time like being involved with the towns activities, helping others, fundraisers and other things. Amy did all of those things to kept the thoughts and memories of him away. She was scared that if she didn't do something, the memories would come back to haunt her and force her into a state of depression. In her job she became the secretary of the owner of the bank, Mr. Welsh and still had the other job as an accountant.**

**She also got to met a new friend when she got her job promotion to be secretary. Nick was the right hand of helping him with all the contracts and decisions. His full name was Nicholas Andrew Novick, he was a olive green porcupine who wears dark blue sneakers. He had sky blue eyes with short brunette hair, he seemed be two inches shorter than Sonic. Nick was really nice and seemed to like her….a lot. But, Amy made it clear to him and had told him a bunch of times that they were just friends, he seemed to understand. She asked Lisa if she knew about him, but that she said is that he is usually grouchy that's all she knows about Nick. Lisa has been living in Blue Hill Ridge for a year in a half and she still didn't know the people around town that well. **

**Lisa had her very own hair salon, she was the one that changed Amy's hairstyle. Amy's hair now reached to her elbows and Lisa cut it into layers. Besides that, Amy got a whole new attire, she got a new one because she didn't want to remember the old Amy. The one back in those days that would always tried to be with Sonic by chasing him and getting into a whole lot of trouble. Her new attire was a lilac dress that had spaghetti straps along with a golden belt going around her waist. A purple headband and leather purple with white rimmed flats. But she kept her golden bangles she just couldn't bear to take them off, she loved them.**

**Today, was going to be a year since she had left Central City. Amy had to work that day doing paper work in her office. Amy had sent letters to Cream and Rouge so they wouldn't get the idea that something terrible had happen to her. Only that she wouldn't write her address so no one knew where she was. **

**Now, that everyone knew that Amy was still alive. Sonic became even more determined to continue the search for her. Sonic speed through the outskirts Central City coming closer to Green Hill Zone. He was paying Cream a little visit. Tails, Rouge and Knuckles were going to be there. It has been a year since the last time that he seen them. Getting to Cream's house, he could see a small crowd stand outside of a house. As he got closer, the crowd was his crew. **

"**Hey Sonic what up"**

"**It's great to see you again"**

"**You're back! Yay!"**

**His friends happily commented on his arrival. **

"**So did you find her or at least know where she is?" Tails asked, he seemed to grow a few inches and so did Cream. Rouge and Knuckles still looked the same. **

"**No, I ran all over the world and no one had seen or knows her. Talking about hearing about her. Did you guys told me before that she sends you letters the past last months?"**

"**Yeah" Said Rouge**

"**Yes, she does. All she says is that she is alright and has helped a lot of people" Cream explained.**

**Sonic thought about this for a second till Tails interrupted him. **

"**My device has picked up a signal from a police station. It says that there has been a report that Eggman is trying to take over the town."**

"**Which town is it?" Sonic asked **

"**Blue Hill Ridge"**

"**Tails prepare the X Tornado, we're going to Blue Hill Ridge" said Sonic. **

"**Everyone bow down to me, for I shall be your new major" Eggman broadcast to the town. He was on his hovering vehicle next to his side was a huge machine armed with guns and missiles along with some few Eggbots. The people in town ran for cover as Eggman and the robot walked down the streets. **

"**OOOO… I like that building. I'm going to make it my new Headquarter after I take over the town. Maybe, I should go in now and take over it. I mean by the looks of it, it seems that the town has given up easily." Eggman gave off one of his evil laughs as the folks screamed in terror. He entered the building that he mentioned about. Inside, everyone freeze. Amy was attending one of the townspeople when she saw Eggman enter the building with two robots next to his sides. Amy quietly went to the backdoor where only employees were allowed. There she hatched a plan to get rid of Eggman for when Eggman is somewhere causing trouble, Sonic is always there to stop him.**

"**Listen everyone, from now on you all respect me. For I am your new mayor and soon-to-be- ruler of the whole world. If you do not follow my regulations than you shall face the consequences. Now bow down to me!" Just then a black lizard step out from the crowd. **

"**We will never listen to you nor shall we let you control us" protested the lizard.**

"**Eggbots, take this prisoner with you. We will make him regret his words." With that Eggman turned to face the crowd of people. **

"**Does anyone else has anything to say?" **

"**I do!" The voice came from a purple hooded person who came running at full speed towards Eggman and his Eggbots. The last thing that Eggman saw was a raged purple blur that knocked him and his bots with such an intense force. They were all thrown out in the streets. Eggman touched his head and felt a bump, he turned to look at his robots. They were all smashed. **

"**Eggbots, retreat!" **

**Eggman and the rest of his unbroken robots got into the Egg carrier IV and left terrified that the unknown force will come back to get them. The townpeople were amazed of the new mysterious hero making a big fuss about it. Around that time Sonic and his friends arrived at Blue Hill Ridge. **

"**What is this chatter about?" Sonic queried**

"**Who knows let's ask someone" Knuckles insisted. There was a huge group gathering around an old armadillo. As Sonic and the crew went through the crowd to ask someone who might of witness something they heard a few things from the crowd. **

"**Hey! You guys let's ask that old armadillo over there, I heard that he had seen the whole thing" Rouge assume. They continue to walk and go through the people to get to the old orange armadillo finally they got there. He was all wrinkly with glasses and had some gray spots on top of his bald head. "Hello Mister, can you please tell us what is this big commotion about?" Tails asked politely. **

**The old orange armadillo explained the incident that happen at the bank. **

"**There I was minding my own business doing my work at the bank. I'm the janitor by the way. When all of this sudden a fat man with a rather large stomach and a mustache busted in. He commanded everyone to bow down to him, but no one did and someone even stood up to him. The person that stood up to him was going to be taken as a prisoner. Except that out of nowhere, a purple blur full of fury beat the crap out of the mustache man. All I was able to see from the enigmatic hero was that it was dressed purple and was carrying something huge and heavy. I hope that this information will help you on whatever your mission is. Good day" The armadillo ended making his way to his house. **

"**I think that we should all split up and search for anyone who is wearing purple from head to toe" Tails indicated. No one else had a better idea so they used Tails' idea. Tails took the south side of Blue Hill Ridge, Knuckles took the east, Rouge the west and Sonic took the North. **

**Amy tried to walk through the allies of the town to reach her apartment. She was avoiding the risk of running into anyone especially an particular person who goes by the name of Sonic. She pulled her hood down to hide her eyes preventing anyone who knows her to make a conversation. Which usually happens for she is like the role model of the town. The purple coat hid Amy making her seem like a passbyer who is going to the next town. Amy crosses the street, she just needed two more blocks to get home. Sonic came around the corner and saw the back of the purple coat. The person kept on walking to whatever direction they were heading. '**_I wonder if that is the person that the old armadillo was talking about?' _**Sonic followed the purple coated person, to him it seemed funny how the coat looked as if it was too big for the person inside. '**_There is something leery about this person' _**Sonic didn't want to talk to anyone, he wasn't in the mood to. So he just walked on the other side of the street a few feet behind the coated person. Amy wasn't aware of the blue hedgehog behind her. She was occupied with her thoughts of what to cook when she gets home. Eventually, she got to the apartment building and went in the elevator. Sonic made sure that the hooded person didn't see him and went to look at the monitor of the elevator to see what floor the person was getting off on. It read floor four. Sonic zoomed up the stairs. Once he got at the fourth floor, he looked down the hall and saw the hooded person facing a door struggling with the keys to open a door. The person's hands had white gloves with golden bangles on their wrists, Sonic gasped. '**_Could it be her?'_** The hooded person with the golden bangles open the door and went in. Sonic came out from the stairway's door onto the hall and walked towards the door where the hooded person had just entered. **

_**Knock Knock**_

**His heart was pounding hard against his chest as he waited for someone to answer the door. With certainty, he knew that the hooded person had to answer it. '**Who else would live there too?'

**Amy had taken off her long purple coat and was in the kitchen baking an apple pie. **

RRRRRiiiiiiinnggggg! RRRRiiiiinnnngggg!

"**I'll get the phone, you get the door" Amy said. She rushed to the phone and answer it. **

"**Hello, Oh! Hey Nick"**

'_Swell, it's Nick. Let me guess 'I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a movie?' _**Lisa mimic Nick in her thoughts. She knew that Nick was crazy for Amy. He evidently shows that he totally likes her, well that's what **_**People **_**said. But to Lisa, it looked more like an obsession rather than actual love. He always appears out of nowhere and says that it is a coincidence that they ran into each other. '**_Ha! Yeah right'_** Lisa snorted. She went to take care of the task that she was given. She open the door and there standing on the door way was a tall blue hedgehog. **

"**Hello"**

**Amy heard the voice coming from the front door, her heart started to flutter like it was filled with a pack of butterflies. **

"**Nick, I can't hang out with you today, can I call you later? Ok then bye" Amy said rapidly into the phone. **

**The phone line went died, Nick looked at the phone mystified. **

"**Why did she say everything so fast? Maybe, I should head over and see what is going on. But, first I have to look good for her". Nick went to his bathroom to take a shower and prepare himself to go to Amy's apartment. **

**Lisa couldn't believe it. It was Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. **

"**You u u r r r Son n nic th the hegggge ho og" Lisa stuttered, she had a huge smile glued on her face. **

"**Yeah, umm… I was wondering if you saaahhh!…..""Well come in!" Sonic was interrupted as Lisa grabbed him and pulled him into her house. Lisa gave out a cheerful squeal. **

"**By the way my name is Lisa. Wait here, I need to get something" Lisa ran off to her room. Sonic sat down on the couch and scanned the living room. Amy was hiding in the kitchen, she peaked from the corner of the kitchen entrance looking at Sonic sitting there on the couch. She turned around just before he saw her peaking at him. '**_Huh?' _**Sonic saw something from around the kitchen, but there was nothing there when he turned to look again. He got up and was about to go investigate when Lisa came back. **

"**Can you sign this please?" **

**Sonic looked at what Lisa was handing him. Sonic rose an eyebrow, It was a poster of him looking all cocky and heroic. **

"**Sure"**

**He signed the poster and gave it back to Lisa. Lisa went into the kitchen to give her hero a glass of fruit punch.**

"**Lisa, Do you have someone else here in the house?" Sonic asked looking around once again. Lisa saw Amy at the corner of the kitchen entrance looking panicky. **

"**What's wrong with you?" Lisa whispered to her. Amy whispered back.**

"**It's him! Please don't let him see me"**

**Lisa looked at Amy stunned. **Sonic was the guy that she was running away from! **Lisa just couldn't understand why Amy was running away from such a nice and cute hero. **

"**Fine, I'll help you. Just stay here, he's in the living room"**

"**I already know that, don't let him come into the kitchen at all"**

"**Lisa, are you okay?" Sonic asked. It has been quite a while since Lisa went into the kitchen. Everything has gotten kind of quiet . **

"**Coming" Lisa shouted. She grabbed two glasses and pour the jug of fruit punch. She took off into the living room before Sonic will suspect something weird going on and goes into the kitchen himself. **

"**There you go, fresh fruit punch"**

***Sniff* "MMM…. That smells really good. Apple pie?" Sonic questioned. He knew the kind of pies because Amy would always bake one before she would call everyone to invite them over and hangout. **

"**Yeah, it's ready" Lisa exclaimed to let Amy know about the pie. She was spying at them from behind the corner edge of the kitchen entrance. Amy went to the oven silently so that no on would hear her and took out the apple pie. **

_**Knock Knock**_

"**I wonder who could that be?" Lisa got up and went to open the door. It was Nick.**

"**Hey Lisa is Amy there?"**

**Lisa looked back at Sonic and smiled and then faced Nick. She blocked Nick's view into the living room. **

"**No, she has had a hard day, I think that you should come another day"**

"**Well, maybe I can make her day"**

"**I really think you shouldn't bother to do so…" Lisa and Nick kept on arguing over each others' reasons. Sonic checked to see if Lisa was occupied at the door. It seems like she was going to stay there talking to the guy for a while. **

'_This is my chance' _**Sonic got up the couch and walk towards the kitchen. Once he got there, he felt like he was paralyzed and all he could think of was to say her name. But, he couldn't, he was out of breath from the second he saw her standing there in front of him.**


	6. Fate

_Fate _

**Amy had her back facing him and was engaged in checking if the apple pie was well prepared. She hear someone take a deep breath and whispered her name. She turned around and saw Sonic there looking at her in shock. She smiled sheepish.**

"**Hi"**

**Sonic swiftly ran to her. He hugged her tightly. Amy hugged him back burying her face in his chest as the tears of joy came tumbling down her face. She couldn't let the barricade cover her feelings about him be trapped any more. At that instant, Lisa turned around to check if Sonic hadn't gotten bored and saw that he wasn't there anymore. **

'_Oh No! Amy!' _**Lisa dashed off towards the kitchen leaving Nick in mid-sentence in his one of his reasons. **

"**Where are you going?" Nick asked, he followed Lisa into the kitchen. Both of their jaws fell to the floor when they saw in front of them Amy and Sonic embracing one another blissfully. Lisa shocked face turned into a content one on the other hand Nick had a harsh look, '**He had just made my job even harder. I can't believe history had repeated itself! No! Not this time'** Lisa sighed with happiness that Amy has been found by her true love. Lisa decided to give the two lovebirds some privacy. **

"**I think that we should give them some time alone" Lisa said going into the living room. She turned around to see that Nick was still in the same place in the kitchen watching the couple. Lisa rolled her eyes in aggravation and went to grab Nick. **

"**Come on" **

**Nick was begin dragged by Lisa into the living room. His heart was full of pure hate towards Sonic. **

'_One day Sonic, Amy won't be next to you and she will be mine forever_**' At this though, Nick grinned sinfully.**

"**I'm sorry Sonic. I didn't mean to do all of this to you guys" **

"**Amy, calm down. It wasn't your fault, it was actually mine. I shouldn't of yelled at you like that. I was just so angry that I took my anger out on you and Tails. Especially you because you were the closest person around. Can you ever forgive me?"**

**Amy cling onto Sonic and gave him a sweet long kiss. After breaking up the kiss, she looked into his eyes and said with a sincere tone of voice.**

"**I forgive you and I love you. I am so stupid, I made myself suffer. I couldn't forget about you, every time I tried. Something would come up and remind me of you. The wind, the blue hills, the moon, everything! ."**

"**Now that I have found you. I wonder who's the mysterious hooded person? You know the one that everyone in town is talking about that beated Eggman's butt." **

**At this point Amy started to giggle and look down at her purple flats. **

"**Would you really believe me if I said that it was me that beat up Eggman. He threaten the town and so I took out my hammer and tried to get him out."**

"**No way!" an amazed Sonic said with disbelief. He gave her a wide grin. **

"**You're my hero" Sonic said planting a kiss on her lips. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tipy toes to deepen the kiss. Sonic grabbed her carefully not breaking up the kiss and made her stand on top of his sneakers. Sonic ended the kiss, he took in a deep breath. **

"**We gotta go outside and tell the team that I have found you and that the mystery of the purple hooded person has been solved"**

"**Then what are we waiting for. Let's go"**

**Sonic picked up Amy and darted off to the outside of the apartment to look for the rest of the others. **

"**Hey! Wait for me!" Lisa shouted running behind them. Nick was leaning on the doorway. He had enough of this, Sonic has "taken" Amy away from him without any effort, this is what bother him the most. He headed back to his house, a evil grin popped onto his face.**

**The three of them were outside of the apartment building, Sonic called in his buddies to let them know where to meet him. Once they got there, Rouge ran to Amy to give her a tight hug and told her that she missed her because she didn't had anyone else to gossip with. Everyone started to laugh at this. Amy introduced Lisa to all of her friends. Sonic then explained that Amy's running away was his fault and that he found the mysterious person who kicked Eggman out of the town.**

"**Well, tell us already, the suspense is killing me" Knuckles told them getting all jumpy. Sonic looked at Amy flashing a proud smile. **

"**It was AMY?" Tails exclaimed. Everyone looked at Amy shaken by the news. **

"**Yeah, alright Amy. See Sonic she is perfect for you. She also enjoys kicking Eggman's butt" Knuckles told Sonic eager to get Sonic to get anxious. To his dismay, Sonic grabbed Amy on the waist firmly and made their noses touch looking deep into her Jade green eyes. **

"**I know she is, that's why I love her" He gave her a passionate kiss not caring whoever was looking at them. Knuckles' plan failed. He just looked at them with his mouth open in surprise. **

"**Don't worry, you don't have to feel left out on the couple thing" Rouge told Knuckles putting her hand on his. Knuckles began to turn into a dark crimson red. **

"**I guess we should head back to Central City" Tails stated out**

"**I need to get my stuff and say goodbye to my new friends" Amy say. She ran inside to pack her things and came out dressed in her old attire. Lisa gave her a puzzled expression as she looked at her head to toe. **

"**Lisa, I left some things in my room for you. Their yours now" Lisa couldn't help it anymore, she ran to hug Amy. Tears were falling down her face. **

"**Do you promise to keep in touch with me?"**

"**I promise" **

"**I'm going to visit you soon, don't forget it okay. Before I forget, I knew that someday you were going to leave me. So I bought these " Lisa held out two mood necklaces that were in the shape of a star. One said 'best' while the other said 'friend'. **

"**Lisa, you shouldn't have" **

"**You have been the closest and best friend I have ever had. I felt like I could tell you anything that I had to put up with and you will still be there for me no matter how your day went".**

**Amy gave Lisa a tight parting hug and they each put on their friendship necklace. **

"**Where's Nick?" Amy inquired looking around for him. Lisa pulled Amy from everyone else. She pulled Amy close to her to tell her the strange stuff going on with Nick. **

"**I don't know, but he has been acting strangely ever since he saw Sonic" Lisa whispered**

"**Hmmm…. Oh well, I'm gonna have to leave without telling him my farewells" Amy said, she had a disappointed look. **

**Sonic walked over to the girls making sure that he wasn't interrupting anything and thanked Lisa for helping Amy. He grabbed Amy's suitcases and put them in the X Tornado. Everyone got in the X Tornado and got their seatbelts on. Sonic volunteered to ride on one of the X Tornado's wings. They waved goodbye to Lisa as they left Blue Hill Ridge and flew off to Central City.**

_A year and a few months had passed….. _

**Today was Amy's birthday and there was going to be an enormous surprise birthday party at her house. Sonic took her out for the day to Twinkle Park, where they had the day of their lives. Nightfall was coming in and Amy wanted to go home. They got to Amy's house. She took out her house keys and open the door. Everything was dark inside and she went to turn on the light switch of the living room. **

"**SURPRISE!" All of her friends and some of the people of Central City popped out from their hiding places after Amy turned on the lights. Balloons and confetti started to rain down in the living room. The DJ started to play some music and publicize that the party had just begun. Sonic pulled Amy in front of a huge pink present box and told her to open it. Amy untangled the enormous purple bow. Suddenly, a purple tiger dressed in a lilac dress sprang out from the box. **

"**TA DA!" she shouted out**

"**LISA!" Amy jumped towards her to give her a hug. **

"**Whoa!" Both girls crashed down on the floor along with the huge box. **

"**It is great to see you again" Amy told her after they got up.**

"**Sonic called me to let me know that your birthday was coming up soon. So I got a airplane ticket and came here to join the celebration"**

"**Thank you, Sonic" Amy turned to her boyfriend.**

"**Anything for my little sweetheart" Sonic told her with tenderness visible in his eyes. He gave her a long kiss straight on the lips. Amy didn't want to let him see her blush so she turned her attention to Lisa.**

"**Come on, let me introduce you to everyone" **

**At that moment the doorbell rang. Amy wanted to go see who it was so she kindly asked Tails to introduce Lisa to everyone, which he agreed to do so. Everyone was having a great time, some were dancing while others were having conversations or playing games. Sonic went to the bathroom, he drank a lot of soda. Amy reached the door and open it. She was stunned to see who is was.**

"**Happy Birthday, Amy"**

**TO BE CONTINED………**

****************************************************************************

_**Taken is the story sequel to Gone. Read it to find out what happens!**_

**But, before doing that please review Gone and tell me what do you think? **

**Sorry, about the whole changing the chapters and titles ^_^! The sequel will be much more different and easier, I promise. **


End file.
